


Threads of Fate

by IcyShyGuy, slowmobanana



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, except for michael and lindsay, relationships are just partners, rwby fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmobanana/pseuds/slowmobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is an interesting thing when the world is at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (The New Feud)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to  
> Isadora8156  
> Xena  
> LilGeneralJones  
> Kora  
> AtomicKokoro  
> for their help and suggestions for this story.  
> definitely check out this end note it is definitely needed

Sky was angry with Nether, since he was suppose to keep watch of their father, The End, but his prison was weakening and the Grimm, that share his prison, started roaming the world. Nether was furious with Sky for blaming him for not doing his job.

Thus began their bickering and their previous arguments were always devastating. Their brother, Sea, was concern for the well being of the mortals, so he asked Sun for a prophecy to end their feud.

Sun came back with a promising prophecy. _Eight mere mortals shall end the Feud and defend against The End. One is of Creeper Raised, Another of Ender-parenting. One who breaks a law of the earth, Another with a beard of flame. One romantic that lost it all, Another who travels with a cow. One who often berserks, Another who wanders with a mysterious past._

Sea thanked Sun. Sea then went to the Fates to ask them to start bringing these eight together. The Fates complied and started weaving the eight strings together.

“One last thing,” Sea said “have them come to the shores of Southeast Pimberton, so that i can inform them of their destiny”

The Fates nodded and continued working bringing them together.


	2. Chapter 1.1: Gavin's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so that it is clear IcyShyGuy (myself) is the main author. AtomicKokoro is helping with the action scenes because i suck at them...  
> hopefully these chapters breaks work

Gavin had interesting childhood you could probably say. His parents found him as an infant in a basket with a large scarf and a letter that all they could make out was a name, Gavin Free. He was abandoned deep in the forest of the province of Northern Nor North Havermeyer and they decided to look after him. Now his parents are not quite like him, they are Creepers, four legged peat like creatures with a short, explosive tempers while, he, what his parents say, a human.

As he grew up, he learned many things, like the languages of the mobs; Creeperish, Ender-tongue, zombie, and skeleton, he also learned a bit of human from what his mob teachers knew of it, how to use a bow from the skeletons, and how misunderstood the mobs actually are.

When he turned eighteen, he was orphaned as his parents blew up and passed their spore to the wind, the moment seemed to slow down and Gavin was tired after. His aunt said that it would be best for his well being to go to a human village. So Gavin left the Sphagnale and wandered through the province until he came across the village Havermeyer. He looked around the village but received dirty glances from the locals. Gavin walked to what he assumed to be a blacksmith shop with all of the banging of metal. He entered the shop and was greeted warmly by a middle aged woman that sat at the till. Gavin replied awkwardly in human, she noticed that it wasn't his first language so she tried in Ender-tongue, Gavin recognized what she said and he decided to tell her about his past and the events that caused him to come to this village. The lady looked sympathetically at Gavin and asked if he wanted to stay with her and her husband. Gavin nodded vigorously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment.
> 
> if you are wondering why i described creepers like peat take a look at this video from game theory
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqKT5R2PXlw&list=UUo_IB5145EVNcf8hw1Kku7w


	3. Chapter 1.2: Dan's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn about Dan's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer because it needed a lot of detail until it is ready for the next segment of the chapter.
> 
> and thanks to AtomiKokoro for the fight scene

Dan never really knew his father for quite some time. He spent most of his childhood with his mom in the village of Havermeyer. What he did know during those years of his dad is that he is a kind soul that would protect his family at all costs.

When Dan was seven, he was wandering through the forest just outside of the village. It started getting late and Dan worried about mob attacks, which happened just five minutes after nightfall. A horde of zombies started to surround young Daniel as he pressed himself up against a tree. As they started to close in, Dan closed his eyes prepared for the inevitable, but he heard the whoosh of a teleporting Enderman, he looked up and saw the Enderman with its back to him. 

It started speaking in Ender-tongue but Dan understood the Enderman perfectly. The Enderman said “think id being at the top of this tree and just stay there.”  
Dan nervously nodded his head, closed his eyes and thought about being at the top of the tree; he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach and noticed the feeling of leaves underneath him.

In the moment Dan ended up the tree, the Enderman whipped out a small military knife, holding it out before him against the zombie horde. There was a tense uneasiness in the silence that followed. Then, by an invisible cue, the zombie in front of him rushed forward, pulling back one arm and swiping with deadly claws.

The Enderman lifted his free hand, blocking the attack and driving the knife into its ribs. Again, stillness stole the air, green blood running down the edge of the blade and dripping off the handle. Then, the zombie collapsed.

One eerie moment passed as all the eyes of the mob slowly turned from their fallen comrade to the tall protector. Dan leaned forward; watching closely from what he could see the faint moonlight.

All too suddenly, the mob rushed forward and attacked at once. The zombies were quick but the Enderman was quicker; with every attempted scratch or bite, the Enderman would duck and drive the military knife into their chests, stomachs, faces. Green bile spilled everywhere, dripping from the knife and the Enderman’s tightly close fist.  
By a stroke of luck, one of the few remaining zombies reached forward with an outstretched hand and dug its claws across the Enderman’s chest. The Enderman howled and retreated briefly, gaining space between him and the horde. 

Eyeing the horde one last time, his thumb pressed a small, black button on the handle of the knife. Tossing it in the air, the military knife flipped and spun, deforming and changing in the air, before landing in his arms in its final form; a weapon no less than an M4 Carbine.

He trained the assault rifle on the zombie most left and opened fire. In only a few seconds, the zombie was on its back, moaning as green blood pooled underneath its body. Slowly and without hesitation, the Enderman made his way across the row of zombies, each of the horde falling one by one at the mercy of the bullets.

Finally, the last zombie fell and the gun clicked, signalling it was out of bullets. Sighing, the Enderman pulled out the clip and replaced it with a full one, then reduced its size back to that of the military knife.

The Enderman dropped the knife and slumped forward. Dan came down from the tree and helped the Enderman up. ‘Let me take you to my house,” Dan said “I’m sure my mom could help your wounds.” The Enderman thanked Dan as he picked up and put away his knife.

They soon left the forest and entered Dan’s backyard, “wait here while I let my mom know what happened.” Dan said while gently setting the Enderman down. The Enderman nodded and dan turned, walks to the backdoor and entered the building.

Once Inside, Dan told his mom about the Enderman that protected him from a horde of zombies that attacked him and that the Enderman was injured during the fight. “I was wondering if we could help him” Dan pleaded.

“I don’t see why not, but get him inside quickly” Dan’s mom said

Dan went into the backyard and fetched his protector. When they came inside, Dan’s mom was drinking some water, when she turned to look at them; she dropped the glass which shattered when it hit the ground.

“Edward, is that you?” Dan’s mom said, nearly in tears

The Enderman simply nodded.

Confused, Dan asked “do you know him from somewhere?”

His mom nodded, “yes Daniel, he’s your Dad.”

Dan’s eyes widen “you mean to say that I am part Enderman?”

They both nodded as Dan tried his best to make sense of it. “is that why you protected me?” Dan asked the Enderman.

Edward nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who don't know their guns like I do. the gun part of "The Man" is the same gun as the one in this video
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD7pd03L43k&list=UUUK0HBIBWgM2c4vsPhkYY4w


	4. Chapter 1.3: Gavin's Time in the Village Havermeyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn about Gavin's time in Havermeyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so that it is clear it is a semi modern/futuristic world almost like Rwby.

 

After living with the blacksmith and his wife for a couple years, Gavin learned more of the human language and how to make weapons.

He loved the new, non tattered clothes the blacksmith gave him; a green, creeper like hoodie, some navy skinny jeans, and some black boots. The Blacksmith’s wife always saw Gavin wearing his green scarf which she sensed held sentimental value for Gavin.

With his new weapon making knowledge, Gavin made his own special weapon, which took a good year of work. It is a metal bow that when turned like a crossbow that can fire submachine gun rounds, it can also collapse into a Katanna.

Gavin named it Mark Nutt.

One day when Gavin was practicing his swordplay in the woods, he was interrupted by a tree nymph.

_“I have a message for you; go to Southeast Pimberton to speak with the god, Sea. You will meet others while on your journey, one of these travels just so happen to live in your village as well.”_


	5. Chapter 1.4: Dan's training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all are enjoying this  
> feel free to post your opinions

Dan’s life after meeting his dad was surprisingly better, when Dan turned thirteen, he often sneak out at night to spend time with his dad.

Every night during his teenage years, Dan would train with his dad in many things, including: how to speak and understand Ender-tongue, how to teleport better, how to wield and shoot the knife Dan saw his dad use that one night, it’s name being “The Man”.

Training with his dad made Daniel very muscular.

When Dan turned eighteen, his dad gave him three items, “The Man”, a black cloak, and a green pearl.

“This cloak is The Cloak of Ender; it hides any traces of humanity in those who wear it to the Enderfolk. And this is your Ender pearl, I held onto it until you were old enough.”

“What can I use it for?” Dan asked “You will know when the time comes.” Edward said, he gave Dan a quick hug before saying “Happy Birthday bud. You won’t need me around anymore to protect you or your mom. You’re the man of the house now.” With that, Edward then teleported away, leaving Dan with his thoughts and tears.

* * *

 

Seven years passed since Dan’s father left again. Dan continued to train on his own maintaining his skills and it was extremely beneficial, he was tall, with broad shoulders, strong muscles, short, dark, scruffy hair, and wisps of a beard. He was often described as ruggedly handsome by the village women.

He was taken a break on a tree one day until a tree nymph popped up and startled him.

 _“Dan, you are going to be part of a big prophecy, go to Southeast Pimberton but before you go, find the one that is creeper raised in your village, he should be with the blacksmith.”_ The nymph said before returning to the tree.


	6. Chapter 1.5: Dan Prepares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets ready for his adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am planning on posting each chapter when i finish writing them out in my notes.

After hearing and processing what the nymph said, Dan rushed home to gather supplies. He changed into his camouflage pants, a black short sleeve tee shirt, put on a necklace that has his Ender pearl and tucked it under his shirt, put on a belt with a sheath for The Man and extra ammo magazines; lastly he tied up his pair of boots and wrapped the Cloak of Ender around him.

When he turned towards the door, he saw his mom with tears welling up. “Where are you going Danny?” she asked with motherly concern.

“To Southeast Pimberton, a nymph said that i am part of a prophecy.” Dan explained trying his best not to cry as well.

His mom hugged him firmly, “Well I guess it will be impossible for me to force you to stay, so be safe,” his mom chuckled sadly

Dan returned the hug. When they finally let go, he left his room, went downstairs to the front door, and before he left he yelled up to his mom. “I love you.”

Dan made his way to the Blacksmith’s shop with no hassle at all. He entered the shop and was greeted by a man his age.


	7. chapter 1.6: Gavin prepares and meets Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the duo met

When the nymph’s message was done, Gavin rushed back home to the blacksmith shop to gather materials he would need, his spare rounds which he put in his quiver, his specially made explosive arrows he gently place in the quiver, Mark Nutt’s katana sheath that he place on his belt with other pouches to hold other goods.

He went down to the shop making sure he had everything but was interrupted by someone entering the shop, Gavin greeted the person.

“Hello,” the person returned, “I was told that I could find someone who is was raised by creepers here.” The stranger said.

Gavin’s eyes widen “yeah you can, why are you looking for that person?”

“I was told to go to Southeast Pimberton with them.” The stranger said.

“Are you from Havermeyer, per chance?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah I am, Name’s Dan.” He said holding out his hand.

“Gavin,” Gav said grabbing and shaking Dan’s hand, “and I was told that I would meet someone from my village on my way to Pimberton. I’m the one you are looking for as I was raised by creepers.


	8. Chapter 1.7: Attack of the Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boy's first day of traveling is quite eventful

After grabbing a map, the pair left the village and headed to the south.  
They chatted away happily unsure how they never met before as they both lived in the same village for many years and had many interests in common.  
They continued through the forest until they were interrupted by a large shriek, they looked up to see a large black bird that looks like it is wearing a white mask with red accents. The pair had heard legends of this bird, The Nevermore.  
They thought it was harmless until it launched some of its tail feathers at them.  
And, without warning, it flew away.

It called in the distance, a loud squawk, and the duo stopped in their tracks. For a moment, they hesitated, listening carefully for the sound again, the ringing of the forest reply.

Suddenly, a strange wind blew through the trees, a shadow between the leaves, and Gavin was gone. For a moment, Dan panicked, spinning in useless circles until the sun was eclipsed by powerful, beating wings and a Nevermore soared into the sky with Gavin caught in its talons. “Help, please!?”

Dan snapped his fingers and, with all his concentration, he appeared again in the sky under the Nevermore, with The Man already sheathed in its knife form. He grabbed the massive raven’s leg and sliced the talon to release Gavin from its grasp. Dan let go and they fell together. Gavin screamed as Dan attempted to yell at him over the sound of the rushing wind and failed three times to get his attention. “Shut up, would ya!? Pull out your bloody bow!”

Grabbing Gavin’s arm, he snapped his fingers and they were higher in the sky now, still falling, but high enough to fall for what would seem like ever. The Nevermore screeched its call and turned around. Dan disappeared again, without Gavin, and the creeper-boy pulled his bow out, spinning it to the side and training it towards the Nevermore in the time it took for Dan to reappear again over the bird with the military knife in hand. He grabbed a fistful of feathers and drove his blade into the Nevermore’s back.

The creature howled and its fight pattern twisted painfully. Gavin struggled to lock on, waiting for the beast to grow closer, finger resting tightly on the trigger without pulling it. Between the falling and the twisted pattern of the Nevermore, aiming had never been so difficult. The ground was coming quickly and Gavin would only have several shots to knock the Grimm out of the air. Rushing himself, he fired off three explosive shots, all of which missed and exploded into the forest behind the Nevermore.

Calming himself, Gavin shut his eyes. He drew in a breath, waiting for that feeling, then opened his eyes again and the world around him slowed. The Nevermore’s wings were barely moving. In fact, barely anything moved, except the sun’s rays that seemed to ever twinkle off the water. Firing one last shot, he finally struck the body.

Upon hitting his target, the world resumed its pace and the arrow exploded in front of Dan, who let go of the raven and flew backwards, disappearing all too suddenly. The Nevermore squawked and sailed head first into the ground just below Gavin. The Enderman appeared again to grab Gavin’s arm and they teleported to the ground by the black bird safely.

Flipping The Man, the knife folded out into its assault rifle form while Gavin spun his bow and it revealed the blade, transforming into a long, sharp katana. The Nevermore ruffled its wings and its beak opened to cry out, catching both mob-raised males in its gaze. 

“Cover me,” Gavin said sternly, neither a request nor a demand, instead, an unspoken agreement being vocalized. 

“Yeah, mate.”

Spinning the katana in his hand once, twice, thrice, he shot forward and sprinted towards the Nevermore. Dan brought up the rifle and aimed carefully, finger resting on the trigger. Gavin swayed to one side, narrowly avoiding the black bird’s attempt to bite him with its sharp beak. Spinning, he swung his katana with the intention to cut away at the neck but missed, and struck the shoulder of the wing instead. The Nevermore screeched and swung its head, hitting Gavin with its cheek and knocking him to the ground.

Again, it tried to pierce him with its sharp of its beak but a blast of rifle bullets forced its head to one side and the Nevermore missed Gavin completely. The creeper jumped to his feet and swung again, this time striking his blade off the skull and the force of the blow made him stagger. The black bird screeched, beating its wings and focusing on Dan again, extending one wing completely in an attempt to strike him with its feathered appendage. He jumped backward, flipping as he moved, and landed against the truck of a tree. He jumped off the trunk and flew over the Nevermore, landing at the base of its wing, running up onto its back, and opening fire.

The bird screeched and rolled over in an attempt to topple onto Dan and crush him. In an attempt to be faster, Dan leapt in the air and prepared to teleport, but he was struck by the Nevermore’s wing as it rolled over and he sailed into a nearby tree.

Taking advantage of the Nevermore’s temporary weakness, Gavin sprint up to the Grimm’s side and leapt into the air, the katana high above his head, and he struck the Nevermore on its neck. The blade stuck and, with several more pushes and pulls, cleared the bird’s head clean from its body.

Blood pooled underneath the beast and Gavin stole a step back away from the bird, stumbling slightly as he did so. Dan soon joined him, dirt marrying his cheek and clothes, but a smirk pry his lips wide. “Nice,” he chuckled. 

“Yeah it was.” Gav replied.  
As the Nevermore’s remains faded out of existence, the pair put away put away their weapons before continuing walking.  
Dusk was quickly upon them, they decided that the safest place to make camp would be up a tree.  
“I’ve got the first watch.” Dan said while pulling out and transforming “The Man.”  
“All right you donut.” Gavin chuckled as he rested his head.  
Dan chuckled as well before settling down in his perch watching around them.


	9. Chapter 2.1 A Horde attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we met another of the prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating often...

Ray Narvaez Jr. is a very wealthy young man, his family owns the largest amount of land on the main island of the isles of Fartlashfartherfur, but that isn’t saying much as it is the least developed region of the world. The island is fairly close to the Mainland, only two channels separating the two, one towards the north of the island and one to the west.

In his childhood, Ray always loved helping his mom tend to the roses in the family garden; she often said that he has a way with the flowers.

In his teenage years, Ray would try to impress the girls of the local village Fartherfur, but every time they think of him as a rich snob. Every time this occurred, Ray would return home to practice his fencing with his sabre, Rosethorne with eyes moist.

In his mid twenties, tragedy struck, his home and village were attacked by zombies. When he got the news, Ray rushed to his room to grab Rosethorne, his tuxedo, top hat, cape, mask, and rose which he changed into quickly. He also grabbed some traveling supplies in case something goes wrong. He wandered out of his home for what may be the last time.

Drawing Rosethorne, he fell back into a defensive stance. Zombies were everywhere; in the field, on the houses. More and more seemed to fill into the village from unknown origin. Where had these monsters come from?

Ray sucked in a lungful of breath and charged into the fray, stabbing the closest zombie to him. The creature groaned and collapsed when the man withdrew his blade from the centre of its chest. The act attracted the zombies around them and they approached slowly, but many.

“Alright, ladies, there’s enough Ray to go around…”

He waited several seconds, and then dug his heel into the ground, striking the closest zombies first. They feel easily by his blade, but when one collapsed, another appeared to take its place. Even in his dance of blades, claws, and green blood, the zombies were growing ever closer and he could barely keep his stance in the little room he had left.  
Just as the zombies closed in on the last few inches Ray had left, he spun around and raised one arm towards the sky. In this motion, a wall of vines and roses spouted from underneath his feet, throwing him into the air. Drawing back his sabre, he spun himself around and swung Rosethorne in a horizontal slash.

While he was too far away from hit any of the zombies, rose thorns shot from the end of the sabre and imbedded themselves into the heads and hearts of the horde below. He shifted his centre of gravity and flipped himself into the air, landing safely in the middle of the carnage.

Standing, he stole a few moments to take in his surroundings.

They were losing. It was no secret. It was only a matter of time before the village was overrun by the massive mob that had invaded their territory.  
“Dammit!”

With a surge of anger, he charged for the first zombie he could see and cut it down with a powerful swiftness. Over and over, he lacerated and impaled and brought down Rosethorne on the zombies, but nothing was working. He, alone, could not drive them back.

In a moment of weakness, the claws of a sauntering zombie tore the cloth and flesh on his arm. He was trapped in a suffocating circle of the horde, injured and powerless. Shutting his eyes and biting back the threatening tears, he charged in one direction, yelling, swinging his sword wildly. Roses grew in his steps and passing claws tore away at his clothes and skin until, with one powerful swing of his sword and a flash of floromancy, he burst out of the edge of the horde.

Rose petals shot into the air and danced in the rushing wind. Ray did not stop, sprinting full into the shadows of the night until he was no longer visible from the village. Rose petals fluttered into the fire of the burning homes and scorched away to join the smoke and the souls in the sky.


	10. Chapter 2.2 A Dish Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets revenge on the zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry. this chapter could have been up a month or two ago. I really wasn't in the mood to write out the chapter. but it should be better. just need to get back into it.

Ryan has been traveling for a fortnight from his farm on the Island of North Piddle. His destination; fartlashfartherfur, the best place for farming utensils.  
With his kilt, staff he named Edgar, and Cow Edgar, he had finally made it to the shores of the main island of Fartlashfartherfur.

He wandered to the outskirts of the village and found it overrun by zombies. He noticed a trail of roses traveling to the south away from the village. Ryan guided Edgar around the village and towards whatever that trail leads to. 

When he got there he found an injured well dressed, young man. Ryan asked if he needed any help, the man nodded. So Ryan pulled out his medic pack and tended to the man’s wounds.

“What’s your name?” Ryan asked.

“The name’s Ray, son of the Land Lord of Fartlashfartherfur, until the zombies attacked…” Ray said solemnly.

“Yeah I saw them when I walked past the village. Do you want payback for what they did to your village?” Ryan asked?

“Hell yes.” Ray replied.

Ryan smirked and patted Edgar on the back, who mooed lazily. “It’ll be a good fight, old friend.” Edgar snorted.

Nursing his injured arm, the rose master stood and gripped his sabre tightly. Without another word, they began in the direction of the village.  
Upon arrival, it was complete chaos. The number had dwindled slightly with the zombies burning away under the sunlight, but there was still a large enough horde to terrorizing the remaining villagers; those who had fled for their lives and returned to see what they could salvage.

Ray grits his teeth, lips baring fangs and eyes flaring with rage. Alone, he would not win.

But he was not alone.

“Alright, Edgar, here we go.” With the wave of his staff, the cow began to shift and change awkwardly, gaining size and muscle until he stood several feet above Ray’s head, a large diamond axe forming in his hands. Now a Minotaur, Edgar slammed one hoof into the ground and roared. Ray stumbled from the shock but held fast and returned to the objective.

Now was time for revenge.

Ray sprinted ahead, his sword shining behind him, yelling at the top of his lungs. Roses spouted in his wake, blooming heartily in the cold night air. Ryan gestured forward and Edgar charged into the fray after him. Flicking his wrist, the staff unveiled into a whip and Ryan sauntered after them. 

While the numbers were thinned, the air was just as thick of smoke and fire. Ray swung his sword, almost wildly and without reason, until his blade struck rotten flesh and green blood splattered against the remainder of wooden houses and stone structures. He trained the edge of his blade and fired roses one by one into the hearts of zombies, bringing them down in waves.

Any that crawled too close to his back were cleaved in two by Edgar’s great axe and tossed aside zombies drawing near with his horns. His heavy hooves crushed skulls and bones that crumpled at his feet. With great strength, Edgar was nothing short of an unstoppable force. The beast turned his head and spotted Ryan with his back to the stone lookout. “Don’t worry about me,” the man called. “Watch the kid.”

He twirled the bladed whip with one last attempt at gaining distance, and then spun it back into a staff. He pressed the tip against the stone wall and a painted picture formed on the wall. While it was only a picture of colour oils, Ryan stepped into the picture as though it truly existed. However, when the zombies approached, they were stopped by the painted wall. A chuckle escaped his lips. “Ah, semblances; I was blessed, really.”

Without sparing anymore moments, his staff transformed back into a whip and he unleashed it upon the horde of zombies gathered outside his painting. He drove them off with the cuts and lashes of his bladed weapon. He wrapped the whip around the arm of a zombie and pulled the handle, dragging the monster into another and another before he was slamming the creature into his brethren and they fell, one by one.

Slowly, the trio of warriors cut down and eliminated the last of the zombies.

With a last strike, Ray finally straightened his back and panted, stealing the moment to gather his strength. Behind him, Ryan took care of the final monstrosity by jabbing it with the edge of his rob and the zombie shot straight into the air with a high pitched yelp, ignoring all laws of physics as it disappeared into the clouds and landed somewhere beyond the mountains.

With a chuckle, Ryan rested the staff on his shoulder and met eyes with Ray as the rose master turned. “That was quite the fight you put up there.”

Ray shook his head. “I forgot to ask. What’s your name?”

“Name’s Ryan,” he replied smugly. 

A sea nymph appeared with the look of something important to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do an au based off cartoon physics for so long. kinda got to with this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> so on my Tumblr i have the reference map for this story and the names of the locations
> 
> http://phantomeli.tumblr.com/post/95500016856/reference-map-for-threads-of-fate


End file.
